


Keep You Safe

by handsometabbyc



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: Forest's mother figures out something is going on between him and his former Lieutenant. She takes it well and the two men discuss the matter afterwards.





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting to write something for this pairing for ages. Admittedly I have mixed feeling towards this film, I’m not going to go into it but I feel Forest deserved someone who gave more of a shit about him (not that that’s Jenny’s fault, I don’t think the movie was very fair to her either in that regard. It’s just…sometimes people don’t feel the same as you and waiting around your entire lives for them is unhealthy)  
> One shot/warmup fic sort of thing, but I do plan on writing more with the two.
> 
> also: I apologize in advance if I misused any boat terms, please feel free to point them out.

Despite taking up the life of a shrimp boat captain, Forest made a habit of coming home every other Sunday for super. His mama insisted he bring along ‘that fella you work with,’ referring to lieutenant Dan (or ‘Dan’ as he’d been insisting forest call him lately), and he’d come more often than not. He’d make a great act of complaining but he always seemed to make an effort to be polite when he was there.

“I think he enjoys coming here, he never talks about his family and I don’t recon he has one.” Forest said on one such occasion when they were alone, brow creased in a look of concern for the man he’d come to know as a close friend. “…He always seems kind of sad.”

“He has a hardness about him.” He mama replied. “…I’ve seen a lot of men come through here like him, back from war and whatnot, some people just cope like that. But he seems like a nice man despite that.” She smiled a little in thought before continuing. “…Honestly, I get the impression he comes here because he took a shinin’ to you.”

“We are good friends.” Forest agreed.

Mrs. Gump winced uncomfortably. “That’s not really what I meant Forest.”

Forest looked away nervously, and she reassuringly reached for his hand. “Hey now, it’s alright. I know you didn’t say anything but I had a hunch something was goin' on between the two of you.”

He swallowed hard before talking. “D-dan said it wasn’t a good idea to mention it.” He said in a quiet voice. “I wanted to tell you, I just promised I wouldn’t…”

“He’s a smart man. But when was the last time you slipped anything past your Mama huh?” She smiled, squeezing his hand. “I’ll admit I don’t understand it but I can see how how happy he makes you, how much he cares. That’s all I want for you, someone who cares.”

He mentioned it to Dan later on the next evening when they were back on the boat. It had been particularly warm day and the other man was perched on the gunwale, shirt open and flapping in the breeze.

Dan laughed a bit at the news. “...Did she now? Suppose I should’ve seen that coming, given how she she’s your mama and all and that mug of yours is an open book. Hell, I figured something was off given the fact you you’ve been acting odd ever since then.”

“I’m sorry Dan.” Forest said with remorse.

“Hey…It’s alright…I just get caught up worrying sometimes, just want to play it safe. Not everyone is as nice as your Mama is. Especially in Alabama…I mean you remember what I told you about that guy I once knew-“

He a faltered at the uncomfortable look on Forest’s face and cleared his throat, smiling nervously as he hopped down to the deck, patting the space next to him. “…we don’t need to get into that, why don’t you take a load off?” He said gruffly, uncomfortable with the sentimentality.

He was never one for that sort of thing, but something about Forest brought it out in him and he couldn't help but oblige. It was nice though, It made him want to protect the idiot with his life. He knew deep down Forest was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, especially physically…good god the man was surprisingly strong…but he liked to think he helped point him in the right direction sometimes. It distracted him from his own problems.

Forest sat next to him in the ungainly way he did. After a moment of consideration Forest put an arm around him, and Dan chuckled a bit at it in amusement, reaching up for the hand on his shoulder, taking it in his own.

 “This is nice.” Dan said, not quite knowing what to say.

“I think being with you is just about one of my favorite things.” Forest answered matter of factly.

“…That’s good.” Dan replied. “I’m mighty fond of you myself.” He said, reaching over forests lap and scotching himself onto it, a move forest barely reacted to besides a small smile, probably due to the fact Dan had done it countless times before. ‘ _I get to be taller then you for once this way.’_ He’d joke about it on occasion.

They kept a space between them to allow the cool evening breeze to flow through but slung their arms around each other, Forest’s around Dan’s waist and Dan’s around his neck. Dan looked at him with affection, running his fingers through the Forest’s hair, his own whipping around freely in the wind.

“…I just wanna keep you safe.” Dan murmured, sounding almost amused, knowing how ludicrous it sounded. “I always get tempted to ask you to move back to New York with me for good, after all this is said and done, where less people will care about who we are…what we do you know?”

“Bubba used to say…there’s bad people everywhere, regardless of where you go.” Forest said after a moment of thought.

“I suppose that’s true.” Dan relented.

“I like Alabama.” Forest continued, almost reluctantly.

“I know, I think that’s why I never ask.” Dan said with an equal reluctance. It wasn’t the only reason he didn’t ask though, it also has something to do with the lingering worry Forest didn’t feel the same way about him. He never wanted to bring it up, just enjoy it while it lasted and not make it more complicated that it need be, that’s what he always did in the past. But he did really liked Forest and that ‘implied temporary’ gnawed at him sometimes like a rat.

Forest spoke again, interrupting his fretting with that doleful tone that always broke him heart a little when he used it.

“...New York scared me a little to be honest, but if you think its best we can go there again.”

That took Dan a little by surprise, and while he felt relief at the words there was a stab of defensiveness at forest’s quick resort to submitting to what Dan wanted. He didn’t like the idea people taking advantage of Forest, least of all himself.

“Hey now.” Dan said fiercely, “We ain’t doin’ anything you don’t want to do, you hear? If you don’t want to go back there we won’t. I just hope…” Dan smiled helplessly, shrugging. “I guess I just hope we can work something out. Together."

“I’d be real happy if we could do that.” Forest replied sincerely. "I meant what I said, being with you is just about one of my favorite things."

Dan shook his head, grinning a little as he swiped at his eyes embarrassedly, finding it hard to keep composed. “That’s…that’s good to hear.” He managed to get out in a choked voice.

He wasn’t quite able to fully put his emotion to words, but based on the smile that spread across the other man’s face he presumed he understood anyway. In the heat of the moment Dan couldn’t resist drawing him in for a kiss. As forest kissed back he wrapped his arms around him, holding him a little tighter, and Dan felt a sense of security he hadn’t realized he’d been longing for.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
